


i just wanna stay in the sun where i find pieces of peace in the sun's peace of mind

by thedreamsteam



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, just two high schoolers doing random shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: “I’m so very incredibly lucky to know you.” Harry smiles outside the school, an arm wrapped around Peter as he looks down at the boy, and Peter looks back up at him, a smile on his face.or, just Harry and Peter being friends
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Peter Parker
Kudos: 16





	i just wanna stay in the sun where i find pieces of peace in the sun's peace of mind

**Author's Note:**

> fuck you i make my own canon
> 
> harry osborn is in the mcu ok my rules
> 
> first non-mcyt fanfic in two months!!! and this will probably be the only non mcyt fanfic for a bit sorry lol
> 
> title from ride by twenty one pilot bc that songs BANGS as a lo-fi version

“I’m so very incredibly lucky to know you.” Harry smiles outside the school, an arm wrapped around Peter as he looks down at the boy, and Peter looks back up at him, a smile on his face.

“Likewise.” He says, and they laugh when MJ and Ned join them, walking into the school and talking as they walk, gathering at MJ’s locker and not leaving each other until a couple of minutes before the bell.

The day is incredibly simple, and Peter feels calm in each one of his classes, leaving each feeling like he both accomplished everything and nothing. At lunch he eats with the others and laughs at their terrible jokes, nearly tripping and falling when they leave the cafeteria, and in English, he nearly chokes on his water when Harry tells a horrible, horrible joke.

When the school day ends, it’s a blessing in disguise, and Harry and Peter bid the others a goodbye before they get into Happy’s car, and the man greets them before not talking the rest of the way, a usual occurrence.

“Do you wanna play Uno, when we get there?” Harry asks, and Peter can’t help but say a quick yes, ready to agree to whatever he asks for.

It’s a simple question, one that doesn’t require that much thinking, but as Harry listens to music on his phone and as Peter looks outside the window, he realizes that he loves Harry.

It’s a simple feeling, something he’s expressed to Harry many, many times. But as he looks at Harry’s reflection in the glass, and as he watches the boy smile down at his phone, he realizes he loves Harry. He loves him, and this is a sentence that he can’t help but repeat in his head.

His phone buzzes, and he shakes out of his thoughts and pulls his phone out, smiling when he sees that the notification is a text message from Harry, and when he opens it, it’s a meme, the same one he saw Harry looking at just a couple moments ago.

 _I love you_ , he thinks, as he smiles at his phone. _I love you, I love you, I love you._

“Why is my name like that.” Harry laughs beside him, and he laughs with him, ignoring the blush on his cheek as the name blinks up at them innocently.

(not my) daddy: what the FUCK

**Author's Note:**

> im on tumblr [@karlsjacobs](https://karlsjacobs.tumblr.com/) but i might chnage my user before the year is over lol


End file.
